Odin (Marvel Comics)
Summary Odin is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is first mentioned in Journey into Mystery #85 (Oct. 1962), then first appears in Journey into Mystery #86 (Nov. 1962), and was adapted from the Odin of Norse mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the father of Thor and former king of Asgard. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 2-A Name: Odin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Asgardian Skyfather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technopathy, Biospheric energy projection, magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (including Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Reversal), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (enough to mentally dominate the populations of entire planets and affect Galactus), Cosmic Senses that extend at least throughout the universe, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis (strong enough to fling people across universes), ability to cross universes (and take other things with him, including the entirety of Asgard, or the entire population of Earth), Reality Warping (not as potent as the powers of higher cosmic beings, but still very powerful), able to seal off pocket realms, able to grant power and Immortality to others and create empowered objects (such as arrows that never miss their targets), healing others, Precognition (non-combat related, can see thousands of years into the future with almost 100% precision), and various other magic related powers Attack Potency:' '''High Multiverse level+ '(Shook the Multiverse during his fight with Seth. Comparable to Surtur who could burn the World Tree. Yggdrasil was said to be multiversal, to exist in every plane of reality. Generated enough power with the Scepter Supreme to rival the Eternal Flame and prevent it from reaching Surtur. When he first obtained the complete Odinforce, the energy could shake the foundations of the cosmos.) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Sent Thor to Earth at this speed. Also at least scales to his son. Flew across the universe in a matter of minutes, while fighting Forsung the Enchanter. Pulled planets from the edge of the universe to his location in a split-second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''High Multiversal+ Durability:''' '''High Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Seth, Galactus, Surtur, Mephisto and Hela; Odinforce Thor took a photon blast from Genis-Vell) Stamina: '''Virtually Inexhaustible, but needs to be replenished once a year with the Odinsleep. Fought with Surtur every day for years since Thor ended Ragnarok. Range:' High Multiversal+ (Stopped Surtur's attack from spreading from the World Tree to the greater multiverse) '''Standard Equipment:' His spear Gungnir, the Odinsword Intelligence:''' Extremely High (Expert fighter and tactician) '''Weaknesses: Odin is superstitious, and he used to be bound to the Ragnarok Cycle. Feats: * Curbstomped Thanos and Silver Surfer with no effort in his base form. At full power, he destroyed galaxies during one of his fights. * Odin's power is compared to Galactus, stating that they are rivals in terms of power. * Hela takes half of Odin's soul and calls it Infinity. Infinity with half of the Odin Force, began to consume the universe. Odin then awoke and easily reabsorbed this evil being. Afterwards Odin restored all that was lost during this time. * Odin easily created a Galaxy. * Odin killed, and then resurrected Hela back from the dead. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | With Destroyer Armor